


Smol Again

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2018 Christmas Drop [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Korra is attached to Asami, Korra turns into a toddler, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: A mysterious blast turns Korra into a toddler and she doesn't like anyone except for Asami! Short story, cute fluffffffff!





	Smol Again

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 Christmas Drop 6 of 7

The krew was doing their usual work protecting the Spirit Portal and things were going well. That is… until some weird blast went off making Korra jump in front of everyone. She deflected the blast and by the time everyone looked up, they were all speechless and shocked to see that Korra was… smaller than usual.

"K-Korra?!"

"I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!"

A toddler starts shooting blasts of fire here and there making everyone gasp in panic before the little girl realizes that there was no more danger and calmed down. Looking left and right she sees that she is _not_ in her village in the Southern Water Tribe and that her parents were nowhere to be seen. Her lips immediately pucker and she starts whimpering in fear.

"W-Where am I?! Mommy! Daddy?"

She's on the verge of tears and everyone's panicking.

"Oh my spirits!" Bolin rushes over to her side and tries to calm her down. "Korra what happened? You okay?" Bringing up his hand to his chest scaring the child in the process, "Do you know who I am?!"

Her clear blue eyes start watering and she's about to cry.

"Bolin! Stop you're scaring her!" Smacking his brother on the shoulder.

Flinching completely terrified, Korra started crying and bawling. "AAAHH WAAAHH! WAAAH!! DADDY MOMMY!!"

"Mako Bolin!" Quickly walking over to her girlfriend's side, she tried scooping up the crying child. Asami struggled a bit trying to pick up Korra and started wincing when she kicked and flailed about. Grunting as Korra just kicked her in the face, "Shh sshhh it's okay Korra it's okay I won't hurt you," the young maiden cooes in a soothing voice while trying to hold her properly.

After a few moments of a squirming and crying, Korra thrashed slightly before settling into Asami's arms. The child eventually realizes that she was safe and calmed down while holding onto the front of Asami's jacket, gripping it tightly.

"Mmh…" she whimpers with a sad face.

Asami smiled while adjusting her grip and softly patted her back. "You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you," kissing her forehead softly.

Korra sniffled before completely settling into Asami's body and hugged her back.

Smiling, the young CEO hugged her girlfriend tightly and looked her in the eyes before speaking, "Hi sweetie… do you know who I am?"

Sniffling again before glancing into her green eyes with puckered lips, "N-No…"

Asami frowned slightly before smiling again, "Well my name is Asami Sato. What is yours cutie pie?"

She was flustered but softly spoke, "K-Korra…"

"Korra, that's a beautiful name." Asami says with her charming smile.

Korra blushes before smiling back adorably and nuzzled into her body.

"Do you know where you are sweetheart?"

Her face was buried in Asami's pale neck and black hair before glancing up and shook her head.

Asami had this worried expression before looking over to her best friends. "Well… Korra we are in Republic City, have you heard about it?"

The child nodded before hugging her again and mumbled into her neck, "I wanna go home… where are mommy and daddy…"

Pecking the back of her head, "Don't worry as soon as we go home, I will call your mom and dad okay? But for now, why don't we go have something to eat? You must to starving after fighting off some bad guys!"

Korra seemed to have giggled before cuddling even more in her girlfriend's arms.

"Woah… how'd you do that?" Bolin gawks at the two.

Raising her brow, "It's a women thing and well… she is my girlfriend… mmh… you wouldn't understand." Walking over to the brothers, "Well Korra… the loud guy on right is Bolin and the scary looking one on the left is his brother, Mako."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Mako protests.

Bolin laughs before trying to befriend Korra, "Sorry about earlier, didn't mean to scare yah!"

Korra frowned again before turning back around and hugged Asami even tighter. She started sniffling and refused to take her face off of Asami's neck. "It's okay don't worry… I will protect you." Kissing her head again and again, "Well we should probably head over to Tenzin's… I have no idea what happened but maybe he'll know? Besides we need to radio Tonraq and Senna…"

Scratching his brow, "Agreed… in the meantime I'll contact the chief and tell her what happened… and well… we should probably keep this to ourselves because we don't know what will happen…"

They all nodded to each other before splitting paths and Asami headed to Air Temple Island.

#

After some a moment of explanations, Tenzin, Pema and all the kids stared at Korra with disbelief. Korra on the other hand had just finished some food and was sitting on Asami's lap, who, had her arm wrapped around her small stomach to keep her in place.

"And well… that's what happened… I'm not exactly sure what to do but we have to radio Tonraq and Senna." Asami suggests while patting Korra's head

"This is… certainly troubling… hm…" Tenzin starts stroking his beard in deep thought before the kids interrupted his train of thought.

"Korra is so cuutteeee!! Can we her hold her?! Please please please!!!" Ikki excitedly says while bouncing up and down.

"Ikki stop, you're going to scare Korra! She's afraid of everyone!" Jinora says trying to stop her sister from grabbing her.

"Oh oh oh! Can I look after her, I swear I'll train her well!" Meelo says in his commanding officer voice.

Korra lets out whine and adjusts in Asami's arms.

Rocking softly up and down, "Don't worry Korra, none of them will hurt you. They're our friends and family… don't worry, we're going to call your dad and mom right now okay?"

She perked up and smiled brightly. Asami smiled as well before kissing her cheek and carried her off to the radio tower. Sitting down on a chair, the young CEO set the small child on her lap as they waited for someone to pick up. Korra mindlessly started kicking her feet around before she heard her dad.

_"Hello?"_

"Daddy!!"

_"Korra? Honey is that you? Why do you sound so…"_

"Hello Tonraq, this is Tenzin and we have stumbled upon…" looking at the child bouncing up and down excitedly, "A small problem… you see…"

After a quick and brief explanation, it had been decided that Korra's parents were going to rush over to Republic City as soon as possible.

_"I understand… please take care of my daughter Asami… I will most likely arrive in about three days so hang tight okay sweetie?"_

Raising a fist in the sky, "Ookkaayyyy!!" Giggling wholeheartedly, the line cut and Korra turned around and looked Asami in the eyes. They both blinked a few times before Korra had an all out grin and hugged her.

Smiling Asami stood up and looked at Tenzin, "Well… I'll be heading out now, I need to head back to my office to finish up the proposal I've been working on about the city's expansion."

Rubbing his beard, "Korra sure does like you…" clearing his throat, "But yes, I will leave it to you Asami. Just let me know if you have any problems or issues alright? I am more than happy to help."

"Of course, thank you Tenzin. Well come on now Korra, let's go to my workplace!" Standing up, the young CEO bounced Korra up so that she was supported on her hip.

"Okwayyyy!!"

#

Happy squeals sounded off here and there as Asami sped down the streets and did killer turns. Korra's eyes were practically sparkling and she couldn't help but love Asami even more. As her feet dangled on the car seat, she kicked them up and down while giggling with a big grin, "More more more!!"

Glancing over to the seat belted toddler, "Hang on tight sweetie!" Carefully checking her surroundings, Asami deemed it was safe before her tires screeched on the pavement.

"WOOOAHH!!!"

Korra was practically screaming in excitement with her hands up in the air. Asami couldn't help but chuckle at her happy squeals and before long, they made it to Future Industries to Korra's displeasure. She was pouting and her lips were really puckered as Asami tired getting her out of the car. Unbuckling her seat belt, "Come on sweetie we need to go now."

Kicking her feets up and down, "No!"

"Korra… come on, I have important work I need to finish."

"No!! I don't want to!"

Standing up tall Asami set her hand on her hip, "Korra."

Looking at the floor not happy, "No! I wanna go vroom vroom again! Again!"

"Korra if you don't want to behave and come with me, then you can't have a sleep over at my house."

Korra perked up looking at Asami with sparkling eyes, "S-Sleep… over?"

" _(I got you! You really do like me huh… cute…)_ mmhm… if you listen to me, I promise you we can have a nice sleep over as longgg as you want at my house. Okay? Juuuust the two of us."

The toddler was grinning so much the her gums were practically showing, "OKAY OKAY! YAY!!" Extending her arms out so Asami can grab her.

Asami laughed before leaning down to lift her up. "Okay okay calm down cutie pie, now… come on let's go!"

As they walked into Future Industries, Asami snuck in through the more discreet areas and ignored the stares she got here and there. She ultimately managed to sneak Korra into her office without too much drama since she took the roundabout way. Then, after convincing the young child to distract herself with doodling, Korra ended up drawing on a piece of paper while sitting on Asami's lap, kicking her legs up and down. The busy CEO on the other hand, had her left arm wrapped around Korra's stomach to keep her in place while skimming some documents with the other.

After a while, Korra got bored and plopped down from Asami's legs and started playing around in her office. And, since Asami got engrossed with her work she forgot about Korra. The toddler noticed this and decided to play around with her bending. Playing with the water in the glass cup, she made playful streams of water before deciding to make a small spark of fire. She stared at the flame in her hand with curiosity before things got out of control and accidentally set the carpet on fire.

Hearing a small yelp, Asami snapped her head up to see that her carpet was on fire. "Holy- oh my gosh Korra!" Immediately standing up, she rushed over to the pitcher of water and splashed it on the raging flame.

Korra on the other hand was scared and making things worse.

"Korra! You have to calm down, take deep breaths and-"

Scrambling about, Korra accidentally let out a burst of fire and hurt Asami. When she let out a yelp of pain, Korra immediately froze and the fire ceased.

Wincing with one of her eyes closed, "Ow ow ow… you okay Korra?"

The child stood there speechless in fear before Asami walked over and softly slapped her cheeks with both hands. "Hey kiddo, what you did just now… it's not okay Korra. You can't go around using your bending like this. You might hurt people okay?"

Tears started welling up in her small clear eyes, "I-I…" making a big frown, "Y-You okay? I-I… I'm sorrwy… are you hurt…" letting out a sad whimper.

Asami's lips thinned out and her brow twitched, " ( _Ughh…  why is she so cute?)_ W-Well…" letting out a soft breath, "I'm sorry… I've been ignoring you haven't I?" Glancing over at her desk, " _(I'll have to finish that proposal later)_ okay well I think I'm done working for today so let's go home," extending her hand to the little toddler.

Korra still had her head held down before looking at the burn on Asami's forearm.

Asami notices this and she felt bad by how sad she looked. "H-Hey! Don't worry it's just a little burn and I'm used to small things like this. Besides, it doesn't hurt at all!"

"B-But…" her lips were still puckered.

"Come on!" Picking Korra up and setting her on her hip, "If you really feel that bad, promise me that you won't use your bending unless someone is watching over you okay?"

Grabbing her shirt with her small hand, "O-Okay…"

#

Korra was silent on the way home which made Asami worry. So, because of that she couldn't help but glance back and forth at the road and Korra before noticing that the little toddler was still looking at the burn on her arm. The way that Korra seemed guilty was actually really adorable but it made Asami feel a kind of guilty.

When they arrived at Asami's apartment complex, she effortlessly got Korra out of the car this time and she obediently followed her behind closely. Then, once they went inside her apartment, Korra took small steps towards the couch and plopped down on it. Asami kept an eye on her as she walked over to grab the first aid kit.

"Korra… sweetie can you do me a favor?"

The little girl was rubbing the couch with her finger before mumbling something.

".... come on cutie pie, if you really feel bad about hurting me then maybe you can help me put some ointment on my arm?"

Korra perked up with her feet dangling off the couch, "R-Really? I-I can help you?"

Smiling dearly, "Of course!" Patting her thighs, "It realllyyyy hurts so can you please come here and help me?"

Making a big grin, she quickly ran over and grabbed the container that Asami handed her. Then after she "helped" Asami treat her wounds, the CEO made the little girl something to eat. She quickly ate it and felt better seeing that Asami had forgiven her and was happily playing around until she got tired and fell asleep on the couch.

Seeing that Korra was sleeping like a baby, Asami smiled before picking her up. The little one was curled up against her chest as she walked over to her bed and tucked her in. After that, the young CEO quickly finished her left over work before joining Korra in bed and fell asleep in no time. By the time it was morning, she had woken up first and slowly pulled off the bed sheets. Seeing that Korra was soundly sleeping on her chest, it was precious moment that she would never forget making her giggle with happiness.

#

It has now been three days since Korra turned into a toddler and her parents were finally arriving from the south pole today. But, that was later in the afternoon and Asami had to do one thing… give Korra a bath. The thought of bathing her girlfriend, toddler or not, made Asami blush a little but she was determined to not have Korra smell bad when she met up with parents.

"Okay Korra time for a bath… your mom and dad are arriving today so you need to be spiffy clean."

Puckering her lips, "Boooo no! I don't wanna!"

"Korra… come on I'll help you wash up…"

"Ohhh! UUu uu!! Can we bathe together?!" She says exciting with sparkling eyes.

Asami's brow twitches, " _(Here we go…)_ well about that honey, we're kind of in a rush _(not really)_ so bathing together would… _(be embarrassing, plus are you gonna remember when you're back to normal? Meaning you'll see me naked…)_ take up… a lot of time…"

The little girl seemed like she was going to throw a tantrum before Asami somehow managed to usher her into the bathroom and take off her clothes. Well, of course she had to first turn on the water on and then fight the little girl a bit to take off her clothes. After that "little" task, she rolled up her sleeves and picked up the scrambling naked child.

"Nnooo! Nooo!! NoOOooo!!"

Trying to put her in the tub, "Come on Korra!"

"NOO!! I don't want to!!"

As the young CEO tried putting her in the water, Korra split the water in half with her bending. Asami's brow furrowed before trying again, "Korra come on!" Swaying the squirming girl towards the water, the toddler re-directed the water again and again swishing the water left and right. "KORRA!"

"NOOOOOO!!" Letting out one last yelp, she ended up splashing a bunch of water at Asami.

Asami flinched when a huge puddle of water hit her right in the face, making her completely drenched. Not amused anymore, "Okay fine. You win this time you little…" looking at her excited face, "Cutie pie…"

Grinning happily, "YAAAY!!"

Setting Korra down onto the wet tile, Asami reached over and turned the knob back onto hot to refill the tub. Glancing down at her girlfriend, she was excitingly staring at her and Asami let out a breath before stepping outside to take off her clothes. Scratching her cheek with her index finger, Asami blushed a little before wrapping a white towel around her body. Stepping back inside, her mouth dropped when she saw that Korra was already the bathtub.

"Seriously…"

Patting the surface of the water, "Hurry hurry hurry!!!" Completely splashing the water playfully.

Letting out a huff, _"Don't tell me she planned this…"_ looking at Korra's still very much cute smile, _"Oh well…"_

Walking over to the tub, Asami went down on her knees and reached over, grabbing some shampoo and soap. She then proceeded to give Korra a bath and once she was clean after some soap bubble guns and bending, she set her back in the warm bathwater. And while Korra was distracted and splashing around, Asami took advantage of this and washed herself. But about half way done, Korra had climbed out and insisted on helping Asami wash up.

"I wanna help! I wanna help!!" Grabbing the soap and squirting some on her hands.

"Oh no don't worry Korra, you can just play in the tub _(that's way too much soap!)_ "

"But I wanna helpppp," making one of her biggest pouts making Asami's heart twinge.

".... alright alright but just my back okay?"

"Yay!!!" Korra waddled over and slapped Asami's back with the soap making her jump before she worked in some studs. The toddler then earnestly tried washing her back before Asami called it good when she got a little… too far down. Then, once Asami rinsed herself off, she turned around to pick Korra up.

"Woaaahhhhhh!"

The CEO blinked with confusion before realizing where Korra was staring at when she continuously looked up and down at their chests. The little toddler had a face of curiosity and groped herself making Asami laugh in amusement and scooped her up.

"Don't worry," stepping into the hot bath water, "You'll be like me when you get your body back…"

Now sitting on Asami's lap, "Huh? What do yah mean?!"

"Mmh… well it's a long story but basically you're actually a grown up just like me but, back at the spirit portal something went wrong when you were trying to protect us and you… well turned into a four year old and lost your memories…"

Asami lost her and she was completely confused, "Ohhh ooOOohhh?"

Laughing softly while pulling the small child into a back hug, Asami leaned forward and whispered barely audible. "I really miss you Korra…"

Feeling something was up, Korra turned around seeing Asami's sad face. "W-Whey are you crying??" She says with a sad voice while reaching up to wipe her tears.

Not realizing that she was crying, "H-Huh? Oh… um…" letting out a sniffle, "I'm sorry… it's just that I miss you…"

Korra looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh wait sweetie that's not what I mean I just… I love you Korra. Please know that I always will but I just… miss talking to the older you…"

Korra frowned slightly before speaking, "I'm sowrry… I don't know how to grow quickly…" her eyes watered more before Asami pulled Korra into her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, please Korra forget about it! Come on, let's hurry up okay? We'll see your mom and dad really soon!"

"O-Okay…"

#

Even after that awkward talk in Asami's bathroom, Korra was still very much attached to her. She always got a bit uncomfortable whenever someone talked to her and whenever they (like Tenzin's kids) would try to hug her, she would run away into Asami's arms. But putting that aside, it was finally the time her parents would be arriving from the South Pole. And currently, the little toddler was hugging Asami's leg as a Southern Water Tribe ship pulled over into the docks. When the walking plank was finally set down, she gripped Asami's pants tighter until her face lit up upon seeing her parents.

"Dadddyyyy! Mommmmyyyy!"

Quickly running over to her parents, she jumped into her father's arms.

"Korra! …."

Gasping with her hand at her mouth, "Honey! Wow you really did… become small again…"

"Mommy!!" Reaching out to her mother as her father handed her over.

"Oh geez… what trouble did you get into this time you sneaky little polar bear!"

"Asami said I prowtected everybody! And and poowwdshhh pffshhhh!!" Gesturing her hands in attempt to show an explosion, "And I got hit with a beam!"

"Oh my sweetie! That must have been very scary!" Senna says to amuse her daughter.

Scrunching her face, "Mmm… no! Not scarwy! Asami was there!"

Both Tonraq and Senna glanced over at Asami making her blush slightly.

"Oh is that so Korra?" Patting her head, "Well that's good and when you're back to normal you have to make sure and thank Asami for taking care of you okay?"

Raising a fist up in the air, "Owkaayyyy!!"

Then after a moment of explanation and discussion on what to do, it was decided that they would wait it out a few more days and that Jinora would ask around to see if any of the spirits knew anything. Both Tonraq and Senna would have loved to stay longer but it was decided that they would leave after a week since they had other duties to attend to.

"Okay honey," kissing her cheek making her giggle, "Mommy and daddy are going to stay over at Uncle Tenzin's. Would you like to come with us?" Senna cooes in a soft voice

Tonraq grabbed Korra from his wife's arms and lifted her up high. "We can work on your waterbending," letting out a chuckle, "Just like the good old times with water wipes and figures."

Dangling in his arms, "Mmmm… noooo! I wanna stay with Asamiiii!" Kicking around making her dad set her down. Then once she plopped down onto the floor, she ran over and jumped into her arms.

Asami let out a dry laugh, "S-Sorry Tonraq, Senna… Korra seemed to have gotten… really attached to me," bouncing the little girl up and down on her hip.

"Hehehe!" Korra had a big grin on her face before hugging Asami tightly while kissing her cheek.

Tonraq and Senna looked at each other before laughing, "Well it looks like I'll be leaving my daughter in your care again Asami. Please look after her like you always have."

Asami blushed again before bowing slightly. "I will, thank you."

#

A few days have passed since the incident and not much has happened. Korra was still a toddler and Jinora's spirit visits were practically fruitless. However, she did learn that what happened to Korra has happened in the past many years ago before but never has a human remained so young for so long before. Maybe it was because she is the Avatar? Whatever the case, everyone was starting to become more worried because not only of her current state but also because of the fact that the Avatar hasn't made an public appearance for almost two weeks now. It was concerning but they all did their best to keep things on the down low because the whole world's balance could be thrown into chaos.

But, within the seven days that Korra's parents were staying in Republic City, it made everyone's lives easier because they took care of her just like when she was growing up as a kid. Although, of course Korra still prefered to be with Asami for some reason. At the very beginning, the first day quickly became two, which became three, and then eventually a week. And during this short amount of time, Asami in a sense became Korra's mother rather than her girlfriend and her paternal instincts kicked in many times again and again. But sadly, time quickly passes and the promised week came to an end when her parents had to leave.

It was bright and early and Korra's small hand held onto three of Asami's fingers as she waddled over to the pier. Now standing there while looking down at the floor, "Do… do you have to go daddy?"

Getting down on his knee, "I'm sorry Korra… but your mom and I have to go back home. Our people needs their chief…"

"B-But what about me…"

Senna giggled before cupping Korra's cheeks, "Oh honey, we will always be here for you. And even if we're not standing next to you, we will always be in your heart." Hugging her daughter firmly, "Besides, you have also Asami."

Korra gave her mom a squeeze before Tonraq joined their hug. The toddler happily grinned and enjoyed her parents hug before agreeing to her mom's statement. "Asami Asami!! Hehehe!"

"Alright, be a good girl okay? We promise we will try to visit as soon as possible!"

"Oookwaayyyy!!" She says before running off back to Asami's side.

Standing up tall, "Well radio us if there is any news on Korra's condition… contact us if anything happens."

"Of course sir!" Bolin says while waving at them.

Patting his brother's back, "Come on let's not keep them waiting, they have to go now."

Tonraq smiles before looking at Asami, "I leave my daugther in your care."

Asami smiles back, "I'll take good care of her."

"Byyeeee daddy!! Byeee mommy!!" Excitedly waving them off.

They both smiled before waving at their daughter and got onto the ship. Then, once they were gone everyone carried on with their usual day. And like usual, everything was moving along swimmingly like it has been and the sun quickly set. Now at home, Korra was currently kicking her feet around while sitting on a high chair, waiting for Asami to tuck her in. On the other hand, Asami had just finished washing off her makeup and changed into her nightwear. Now walking over, she gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to bed.

Snuggling cozily up against Asami, "Gooddd night Asamiii!"

Smiling fawnly, "Good night Korra," giving her another kiss on the forehead.

#

It was just past sunrise and Asami was slightly snoring away before she felt a slight shift and grumbled. She was still pretty tired from yesterday's work and wasn't feeling it before turning around. Taking a few deep breaths, she dozed off a bit before realizing that there were some arms wrapped around her. It wasn't the usual small arms she got used to so she was confused for a hot second before her eyes snapped open upon the realization.

"K-Korra?!"

Sitting up, the blanket fell down with a soft swoosh before she blushed hard and immediately snapped her eyes away.

" _(S-She's naked! Oh my spirits!!)_ K-Korra… w-wake up, Korra!" Aimlessly shaking her body.

Letting out a load groan, Korra stretched out tall before letting out a loud yawn. "Huh? Man I just had the strangest dream… wait, Asami? What are you doing in my-" opening her eyes, "R-Room?!! HOLY-" scrambling backwards, she rushed to pull the blanket up to cover herself. "W-What the? W-Why am I-I in y-your room? And n-naked to!?!"

Still not looking at her girlfriend, "Umm uh… w-well it's a long story but for now why don't you go put some clothes on! My closest is straight down that way," pointing her finger towards the direction of her bathroom.

Her face was pretty red, "Y-Yeah sounds good…" pulling the blanket with her, Korra scampered off to her closet and put on some fire nation clothes that was just a little tight on her. Walking out feeling embarrassed, "S-Sooo… um… uh… w-what happened…"

Scratching her head, "Well…"

After a long and detailed explanation, Korra was shocked about what happened to her. It was pretty unbelievable before the realization hit her, she _was_ strangely attached to Asami. Like, **_a lot_ **. Covering her face in embarrassment, "Well that's embarrassing… um… t-thanks Asami… I must've have been… hard to take care of…"

Letting out a soft chuckle, "You're welcome. I'm just glad that my girlfriend is finally back to normal…"

Smiling at each other, Korra grabbed Asami's hand before she leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"W-Well um… we should probably tell everyone that I'm back to normal now…"

"Yeah that sounds good…"

Glancing at Asami, Korra blushes again before pouting slightly. "Um… I'm really sorry for well… you know… for everything and whatnot."

Pulling her into a tight hug, "Of course… besides you were actually pretty cute… like the way you kept calling for me was pretty adorable."

"Asami!" Blushing completely.

Smirking smugly, "I love you…" burying her face into Korra's tan neck.

Feeling slightly reluctant yet warm, "I love you too."


End file.
